Twilight on MSN!
by Its 2 o'clock in the morning
Summary: Everyones favourite vampires,hybrid,shapeshifters are now on MSN! Read and laugh with the characters, especially Emmett and Rosalie's mini online adventures, Esme on drugs, Edward overwhelmed and so much more! 100% randomness T for suggestive/swear themes
1. Grey haired Mommas

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Twilight! **

**Smeyer: *clicks* ooh this looks interesting! *grabs popcorn***

**Me: I agree *steals some popcorn***

_**Bella'sLullaby just signed in**_

_**Lamb&Lion just signed in**_

_**GrizzlyBear! just signed in**_

_**Aprohdite just signed in**_

**GrizzlyBear! : **Hey VAMPIRES... and Bella

**Lamb&Lion: **Love you too Emmett ('m a vampire too ya know)

**GrizzlyBear!: **XD

**Aprohdite: **Why do I put up with you Emmett?

**Bella'sLullaby: **Good Morning Love, Morning Emmett, Morning Rosalie.

**Lamb&Lion: **Edward your in the same room as me...and we don't sleep ?

**Aprohdite: **I'm glad its Saturday, more time to shop online AND talk to my favourite people! *coughEmmettcough*

**GrizzlyBear!: **Woo! I'm Rosie Posie's favourite person! XD

**Bella'sLullaby: **'Rosie Posie' Emmett?

**Aprohdite: **1. Emmett NEVER call me that (outside the bedroom anyways) and 2. Edward why are you speaking old fashioned?

**Lamb&Lion: **Its just his nature...?

**GrizzlyBear!: **Awwwwwwkward!

_**Bella'sLullaby signed off**_

_**Ness_the_best just signed in**_

**Ness_the_best: **Hi guys! Jake just left!

**Aprohdite: **Good.

**Lamb&Lion: **Rosalie... not in front of Nessie!

**GrizzlyBear!: **Hey hows my favourite niece?

**Ness_the_best: **Only niece! But I'm fine, can we play 21 dares?

**Aprohdite: **I have nothing better to do, done all my make up and its only 6:15am, wait Ness you just said Jacob JUST left? At 6:15am?

**Ness_the_best: **He slept round (under Dad's supervision don't worry Mommy!)

**Lamb&Lion: **hmm... well don't do anything...unsuitable

**GrizzlyBear!: **1 2 3

**Lamb&Lion: **4 5

**Aprohdite: **6 7 8

**Ness_the_best: **9 10 11

**GrizzlyBear!: **12 13 14

**Lamb&Lion: **15 16 17 (phew it won't be me!)

**Aprohdite: **18

**Ness_the_best: **19

**GrizzlyBear!: **20!

**Lamb&Lion: **21- oh damn its me! grr.

**Aprohdite: **Bella I dare you to get some of Edward's boxers, take pictures and post them on the internet AND put them up all over town!

**GrizzlyBear!: **Haha wittle Eddie kins is about to get PRANKED!

**Ness_the_best: **Daddy just texted me he is coming on MSN quick delete the conversation! And hurry Mom!

_**Moderator GrizzlyBear! deletes the conversation**_

_**Bella'sLullaby via iPhone signed in**_

**Bella'sLullaby: **I just got a message on my YouTube account, and it says check out this video it rox's! Luv ?

**Lamb&Lion: **hehe

_**Jasperin signed in**_

_**AliAlice signed in**_

**AliAlice: **EDWARD! YOUR BOXERS ARE ON YOUTUBE AND ALL OVER TOWN!

**Jasperin: **YouTube is worst, the user name is called 'TheCp123abc' **(an: real youtube account its my friends so if you have one go subscribe!) **

**Bella'sLullaby: **WHAT? WHO DID THIS AND WHO I- Bella!

**Lamb&Lion: **Yes? *has innocent look*

_**Bella'sLullaby signed off**_

_**Lamb&Lion signed off**_

**GrizzlyBear!: **Wanna play 21 dares?

**Alialice: **ok! I'm shopping online at some french website, the clothes are FANTASTIC!

**GrizzlyBear!: **1 2

**Jasperin:** 3 4 5

**Aprohdite: **6 7 8

**Ness_the_best: **9 10 11

**GrizzlyBear!: **12 13 14

**Jasperin: **15 16

**AliAlice: **I KNOW WHO IT IS! XD 17 18 19

**Aprohdite: **20 21!

**Ness_the_best: **HAHAHAHA AUNTIE ROSALIE SAID 21 BY MISTAKE!

**GrizzlyBear!: **Ness, she is lucky the mut- ok ok Jacob is not on here!

**Aprohdite: **I only did it to save Ness some embarrasment!

**GrizzlyBear!: **Okie Cokie Rosie Posie I dare u 2 call people by different names apart from people on msn like:

Edward - Homer

Bella - Gertrude

Jacob - Stinky Donut Poo

Carlisle - Fangz

Esme - Grey haired Momma

**Aprohdite: **Couldn't create any creative names Em?

**Jasperin: **I feel the tension! Take some Jasperin!

**AliAlice: **OMG I JUST GOT THIS FRENCH DRESS COST 4000 EUROS!

**Ness_the_best: **Why is Jakie Stinky Donut Poo?

**GrizzlyBear!: **Because he is Nessity Nessie Ness Ness!

_**Jasperin just signed off**_

_**AliAlice just signed off**_

_**Ness_the_best just signed off**_

_**MommaFang just signed in**_

**GrizzlyBear!: **Hey Grey Haired Momma!

**Aprohdite: **Hi Grey Haired Momma!

**MommaFang: **What did you call me?

_**GrizzlyBear! just signed off **_

_**Aprohdite just signed off**_

**MommaFang: **OH THATS RIGHT YOU BETTA RUN!

_**MommaFang just signed off**_

**I may have spelt stuff wrong but thats because I don't have a spellcheck on this wordpad!**


	2. Esme Hates Nessie

**My second chapter of Twilight on MSN! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight etc etc etc **

**MAJOR OOC NESS! **

GrizzlyBear! Just signed in

_Aphrodite just signed in_

GrizzlyBear!: Hey Rosie Posie!

Aphrodite: Heey my big bad teddy bear ;)

GrizzlyBear!: Remember your dare I shall do it to because I'm boreder then Mr Board.

Aphrodite: Ok… and lets pretend we are strangers.

Bella'sLullaby just signed in

GrizzlyBear!: Howdy yall!

Bella'sLullaby: Emmett?

Aphrodite: Sup bruv?

Bella'sLullaby: Rosalie? What are you doing? And Emmett?

GrizzlyBear!: I had jus finished milking tha cows yall!

Aphrodite: I had just finished ma rappin yo yo!

Bella'sLullaby: I feel overwhelmed.

Aphrodite: wut dos dat meen bro?

GrizzlyBear!: I think he means confused don't ya boi?

Bella'sLullaby: One more insane word…

GrizzlyBear!: Hey Homer, how ya doin?

Bella'sLullaby signed out

Aphrodite: LOL!

GrizzlyBear!: Um… Rosalie, Esme is coming online…

Aphrodite: Quick change our screen names! I'll be Edward your Alice…

MommaFang signed in

MommaFang: Emmett, Rosalie?

AliAlice: HEEEEEEEY MOM!

MommaFang: Alice? Are you feeling well? Wait your vampire so you can't be ill! **Gasps**

Bella'sLullaby: Over dramatic much Mother deary?

MommaFang: Edward I TOLD YOU!

AliAlice: Told Edward WHAT?

MommaFang: That he should've used a condom when him and Bella had SEX ON MY ISLAND!

Bella'sLullaby: …but I thought then vampires couldn't produce and I thought you loved Nessie?

AliAlice: HE DON'T ANYMOOOOOR!

MommaFang: **anymore** you mean 'Alice' and 'Edward' go fuck a tree I never liked Nessie.

Bella'sLullaby: Mother deary, are you alright?

MommaFang: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK EDDIE WEDDIE I AM SOOOOOO FUCKING ANNOYED WITH **EVERYBODY! **

AliAlice: LOL CONTINUE!

MommaFang: 1. YOU EDWARD DESTROYED MY ISLE ESME BEDROOM 'CUZ YOU HAD SEXUAL FRUSTRATIONS.

MommaFang: 2. YOU ALICE KEEP SPENDING ON CLOTHES THAT'LL WE NEVER EVEN OPEN UP THE PACKAGING!

MommaFang: 3. EMMETT CALLED ME GREY HAIRED MOMMA 4. SO DID ROSALIE SO I GOT THESE VAMPIRE DRUGS FROM THE VOLTURI!

MommaFang: 5. JASPER KEEPS THINKING HE IS ASPERIN BUT HE ISN'T!

MommaFang: 6. BELLA FUCKING MARIE FUCKING CULLEN NEE SWAN JUST POPPED INTO OUR FAMILY ALONG WITH A BABY CARRIAGE GRRR.

Dr Fang just signed in

MommaFang: AND 7. I THINK CARLISLE IS GAY!

DrFang: Excuse me Esme dear I am not gay and are you alright?

MommaFang: WTF DO U FINK CARLIELLE?

AliAlice: LOL DAD MOM IS SO HIGH SHE BROUGHT SOME VAMPRIE DRUGGIES FROM VOLTURI AND SHE HAS A PROBLEM WITH EVERYONE! **copy and pastes her long conversation**

Bella'Lullaby: No Renesmee problem then?

MommaFang: I hate her

DrFang: I'm going to restrain Esme from killing Nessie.

MommaFang signed out

_DrFang signed out_

REALBella'sLullaby signed in REALAliAlice signed in

REALBella'sLullaby: Who is this?

Bella'sLullaby: Um Jacob

Bella'sLullaby signed out

REALAliAlice: Who is this?

AliAlice: Um Jacob

AliAlice signed out

REALBella'sLullaby: hmm I don't think it was Jacob at all

REALAliAlice: So Do I

**I couldn't resist MommaFang ranting on about her problems with everyone! ;) **


End file.
